Less Than Perfect
by FlamboyantlyBiBoy
Summary: Kurt has been trying to help Karofsky come to terms with being gay. His latest idea? Sing a song to the jock in Glee about being who you are. The song gives our former-bully the courage to say two things to Kurt. A "Getting together" story. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

As the Gleeks trickled in, none could have guessed that the lives of two completely different boys were about to change. Kurt entered the room with one Dave Karofsky following him like a lost puppy. Everybody was staring but Kurt sat down in his normal seat like nothing was happening.

Rachael was the first to speak, "Why is _he _here?"

Kurt turned a fierce gaze to her that only Finn had ever seen before and could strike fear in the bravest of men, "I asked Karofsky to come."

The boy in question was sitting on one of the chairs now, clearly feeling extremely out of place and awkward.

Just like the idiot Rachael is, she didn't get Kurt's hint to drop it, "I didn't know you two were such good friends."

"We're not…exactly."

"If it's that big of a deal, I can just go." Karofsky spoke softly, and looked about ready to flee.

"No," Kurt answered, gaze softening as he looked at the boy, "I prepared the song and I want you to hear it."

Karofsky nodded, ready to do anything to get Kurt to smile at him like he meant something. The jock was not disappointed, and before anybody could protest more, Mr. Schuester come in, "Alright, guys, we have a lot of…why is Karofsky here?"

"Kurt apparently wants him to hear a song." Rachael told their teacher with as much know-it-all-ness as she could muster.

"Okay," Mr. Schue said slowly, "Kurt, you want to take the floor then?"

Kurt smiled again and nodded, bounding up and leaving Karofsky to just sink lower in his chair. He looked like he wanted to disappear but had to stay visible for one thing, and none of them seemed to know what…

Kurt's soft voice filled the room seconds before any instruments could be heard,

"Made a wrong turnOnce or twiceDug my way outBlood and fireBad decisionsThat's alrightWelcome to my silly lifeMistreated, misplaced, misunderstoodMiss, no way it's all goodIt didn't slow me downMistakenAlways second guessingUnderestimatedLook, I'm still around…"

Everybody's eyes widened but Karofsky kept eye-contract with the floor,

"Pretty, pretty pleaseDon't you ever, ever feelLike you're less thanless than perfectPretty, pretty pleaseIf you ever, ever feelLike you're nothingYou are perfect to me"

The honesty in the words was what untimely made the outsider in their mitts look up and meet the eye of the singer.

" You're so meanWhen you talkAbout yourselfYou are wrongChange the voicesIn your headMake them like youInsteadSo complicatedLook how big you'll make itFilled with so much hatredSuch a tired gameIt's enoughI've done all I can think ofChased down all my demonssee you do the same"

Kurt couldn't help but remember all the mean names Karofsky had called himself with more hatred then he had ever said them to Kurt. Freak, monster, sick, fag, fairy, faggot. Possible worse, undeserving…

"Pretty, pretty pleaseDon't you ever, ever feelLike you're less thanless than perfectPretty, pretty pleaseIf you ever, ever feelLike you're nothingYou are perfect to me"

The message was getting sent, and the words were being spoken (well, sung), but the important part was how they'd be received.

"The whole world stares while I swallow the fearThe only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beerSo cool in lying and we tried tried triedBut we try too hard, it's a waste of my timeDone looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhereThey don't like my jeans, they don't get my hairStrange ourselves and we do it all the timeWhy do we do that?Why do I do that?Why do I do that?"

Everything stopped, in the song that is. No voice coming from Kurt, and not instruments being played. If you listened closely, the slight sound of water sloshing was coming from the speakers. But suddenly, Kurt practically screamed the next word,

"Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feelLike you're less thanless than perfectPretty pretty please if you ever ever feelLike you're nothingyou are perfect to meYou're perfectYou're perfect to mePretty, pretty please if you ever ever feellike you're less than, less than perfectPretty, pretty please if you ever ever feellike you're nothingyou are perfect to me"

Slowly, the music whined to a close. Instantly everybody but Karofsky was on their feet clapping. Kurt hadn't been paying attention to them while he was singing, to focused on the retired bully to get it to care about his fellow New Directions. Karofsky got up and mouthed to Kurt '_after' _before slipping out of the door.

When Glee ended an hour later, Kurt walked out of the choir room. Instantly, he saw Karofsky leaning against the lockers next to the door.

"Coffee?" He asked and pushed himself off of the wall and offering Kurt a cup of coffee.

"You bought me coffee?" Kurt asked but took the offered cup.

"Of course. I remembered your order from last time we went to get some."

Kurt smiled brightly, "Thanks."

They started walking, just far enough apart but not so far that it looked awkward.

"That song was really good." Karofsky said after a minute of silence.

"I meant it. There's nothing wrong with who you are…the only bad thing is when you wont even admit it to yourself without hurtful words."

"I know, and I want to…I guess, give you a performance too." Kurt looked at him in awe. "Don't think I only went to get you coffee in that hour you were in there."

"Of course you were doing something else." They stopped just outside the doors to their school, "What is it?"

There was a long pause before Karofsky spoke in a soft voice, almost afraid somebody besides Kurt would hear, "I'm gay." Kurt smiled. "I'm gay…Wow, it feels good to say to somebody else. Even though you already knew."

"You know what? You sounded perfect saying it."

Karofsky smiled, "Thanks but I'm not done. I practiced something else that took just as much time to get down."

"Alight…"

"Would…I'd be…Will you go to Breadsticks with me tonight for dinner?" It came out all in a rush but Kurt understand every word and they 'caused his heart to race.

"Like…on a date?" He blinked. This was happening too fest. Karofsky should come to terms with being gay before having a boyfriend or even a date…But Kurt wanted to say yes so bad.

"Yes, exactly like a date."

"…Yes."

"Really? Awesome! Should I pick you up then? Your old man doesn't like me does he?" Karofsky was suddenly all nerves.

"He doesn't like you…I'll meet you there. Six-ish?"

"Yeah, o-okay."

Kurt turned and headed towards the car, calling after him, "Thanks for the coffee!"

"Thanks for the song." Karofsky answered. He rested against the wall for a minute before heading home himself. He had to figure out what one is suppose to wear to a date with another boy like Kurt Hummel.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was rummaging through his closet franticly. It was already almost five-thirty and he refused to be late for his date. Clothed in boxers only and throwing clothes onto his bed. Eventually, he called upstairs, "Finn!"

Finn came down the half-way down the stairs and stopped. Of course he blushed at Kurt's current…covering, "What?"

"Can you help me?"

"You want me…to help you…pick out an outfit?" This was Kurt he was talking to. The guy put together five outfits before going to school in the morning.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know what to wear."

"Clearly," Finn went the rest of the way down, "Where are you going?"

"On a date." Kurt wasn't looking at his step-brother.

"…Are you getting back together with Blaine?" Finn started looking through the piles on Kurt's bed.

"No, we're just friends."

"Who then?"

"I…can't tell you." Kurt turned around and placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm not sure how much help I'll be then. If I don't know the guy…"

Kurt sighed, "Swear you wont tell _anybody_!"

"I swear." Kurt looked unbelieving, and held out one hand pinky extended. Finn sighed and linked their pinkies, "I wont tell."

"Karofsky."

"You're what?" Finn stared at him like Kurt had just grown a second head.

"I'm going on a date with Dave Karofsky."

Finn held out a pair of gray skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, gray tie, and a black sweater, "Here. You probably want to gel your hair and add a belt."

"You're a genius; I should really give you more credit sometimes." Kurt hugged his brother tightly.

"Just…if shit happens with Karofsky, tell me and…I'll deal with it." Finn looked honestly concerned.

"I don't need you fighting my battles, Finn."

"What if I want to?"

Kurt sighed and looked at his watch, "Whatever, just get out so I can finish getting ready." Finn looked at him with on obvious 'I'm not leaving until you promise', "Fine, I'll tell you all about it when I get home."

"Okay." Finn left again.

Half an hour later, Kurt was walking into Breadsticks. Five minutes late, by the way. He glanced around, and saw Karofsky sitting in the back corner. AKA, in the shadows. Kurt sighed and walked over there and slid into the booth across from his date, "Sorry, I'm late. I was having a fight with my clothes."

"You look perfect no matter what you wear, Kurt." Karofsky was wearing regular blue jeans, a green cotton t-shirt and black leather jacket.

"You look good yourself." Kurt smiled.

"Thanks." They fell into awkward silence until the waiter come to take their order.

After the guy left with a knowing smile at the two, Karofsky spoke, "So…how'd the other Gleeks react to your song today?"

"They didn't really say anything beyond that it was good. I think they kind of got the idea it was for you, but they didn't ask about it." Kurt knew that that would settle any worries that Karofsky was getting found out about it.

"Good. Um…what did you tell your dad about this?" It was clear that Karofsky was nervous.

'_Poor guy,' _Kurt thought, _'He's probably wanted this for a while and now thought that he was blowing it.' _

"I just told dad that I was going out. Him and Finn were watching some basketball game so I don't know if he even heard me."

"Probably the Buckeyes vs. the Magic from Florida. My dad was watching it too." Karofsky smiled at the topic he could talk about.

"Maybe you can explain Basketball to me. I've been trying to get dad or Finn to but they wont, and I want to be able to have something to talk to them about even if I'm not really into the game."

Karofsky spent the rest of the time until their food came trying to tell Kurt the rules of Basketball but the other wasn't getting it, "Maybe you should just stay away from that sport. You could talk to them about Football. Being on the team must have taught you something about it."

"Like the fact that you run around with ball, trying to get it threw two sticks and when you do, you slap your teammates' butts. This is the American sport and it reeks of homosexual-ness, if you really think about it."

Karofsky got this look on his face like he was really thinking about it before he started to laugh, "You actually have a point there."

"I know about soccer and baseball." Kurt looked proud of himself for knowing that much.

"Why don't you talk to them about that?"

"They don't watch those…"

"Ah," They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Thanks for trying." Kurt finally said.

"You're welcome."

Silence, again. Kurt was getting tired of it and decided to hurry up eating. Karofsky seemed to have to same idea and soon they were both done with their food.

When Kurt reached for his wallet, Karofsky stopped him, "No, I asked you out; I'm paying."

"Karofsky, you don't have to…"

"I want to." Karofsky put down a credit card and the waiter took it.

"Thanks…" Kurt said weakly.

"I asked you out; it's only right for me to pay."

Kurt smiled and looked down. Soon they were walking out into the parking lot.

"Sorry, this wasn't exactly-" Karofsky was cut off by Kurt gently pulling a finger against his lips.

"Don't worry about it."

Karofsky nodded. He was blushing at the fact the Kurt's finger was still pressed against his lips. But, suddenly, it wasn't there anymore and something else was there instead. Something soft and sweet. Kurt was kissing him.

Quickly, the kiss got deeper and with lots of tongue. Kurt's hands were rubbing along Karofsky's arms. Karofsky started by running his hands over Kurt's chest, then under his shirt.

After they broke apart, Karofsky started to kiss gently at Kurt's neck. Kurt was making soft, happy noises that gave Karofsky the courage to run his hands down toward Kurt's pants.

However, Kurt stopped him, "Sorry, Dave, I don't put out on the first date."

Kurt pulled back and started to walk away.

"Wait…does that mean that there's a potential second date?" Karofsky called after the retreating back.

"Potentially!"


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Dave Karofsky walked into Glee club. He was more nervous then he should have been. It was just a song, right? He could do it. As long as Kurt liked it, he didn't care that the rest of the New Directions knew about his feelings. Finn, Puck and Sam already knew since they had helped with the song.

"Dude, you'll be fine." Finn whispered to him before sitting down.

"Why is Karofsky here, _again_?" Rachel Berry. Why couldn't the girl ever keep her mouth shut.

"I'm auditioning." Karofsky answered and turned to glare it him.

"Hey." Kurt said to him before sitting down. They hadn't talk about their date, when there might go on another one, or if they were together. Hence, Karofsky was here to sing.

"Okay. So, before we start, Dave Karofsky is going to audition." Mr. Schue said, clapping Dave on the back before sitting down.

Finn, Puck and Sam got up. Puck and Sam grabbed their guitars and Finn got at the drums. They started to play and the fear washed away,

"And I'd give up forever to touch you Cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life Cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am"

Kurt looked up at him and smiled,

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies When everything seems like the movies Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

And I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am "

As the instrumental part started, Karofsky walked over to Kurt and offered a hand. Kurt took it with a 'We're going to dance?' look.

Karofsky gently twirled Kurt before pulling him closer. He placed one hand on his hip, and lightly gripped the other. Kurt put his free hand on Karofsky's shoulder. They started to dance, slow dance style but faster and to the beat.

Finn, Sam and Puck smiled at them and the other's looked like they were too but didn't know what to think about it.

When the tone changed and it was time for Karofsky to sing again, he pulled back and faced Kurt who stayed where he was.

"I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am"

The music faded and everybody clapped. Kurt was smiling at Karofsky which then caused Karofsky to smile back. Suddenly, the two were hugging.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered.

Puck spoke up, "Kurt say yes. We already have your couple name, just say yes."

"What am I saying yes too?" Kurt looked around in confusion, "Oh, the…I thought we were."

Karofsky shrugged.

"Well, whatever. Yes!" Karofsky smiled brightly.

"Yes! Kurtofsky is together now!" Sam beamed and gave a arm bump.


End file.
